ditfandomcom-20200214-history
January
This is a Calendar of events in January, the first month of the year, as depicted or mentioned in the D.I.T. Literary Universe. This calendar system provides a relative reference to events in the books. As this has yet to be completed and many events of the past, present and future have yet to be revealed, many events will have approximate dates or will be listed as unknown. Unknown Date * 2007: Assault on the Imperial Palace: The Police Grand Army destroys the Imperial Palace. * 2012: ** Allie is forced to break up with Nicholas Phee.Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude ** Rose Johannson realizes that Andre, her significant other, has been lying to her for a long time. He begins to lose his sanity, and Johannson continually ditches school in order to care for him. Andre does not always act grateful for her care for him. * 2015: Sean becomes a NoHead Recruit and swears himself to Mr. Stupid NoHead. January 1st 2002 Rocken Role is born.Writing by D. Isaac Thomas: "Rocken Role" at D.I.T. Website 2012 Mission to Thunder Quarters: Around one in the morning, Helen McKeen bests Emily Watson in combat while Denim Spikes is murdered by Ludwig Beethoven II.Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent 2020 * Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength get in a fight over how to break open the boulder containing one of Sir Edgar Caravan's scrolls. Fortunately, Force Baby breaks it up and they are able to hide from the arriving NoHead Recruits. They go into the city, where they are invited to Carol Wilcox's house. Unfortunately, Bash disappears after lunchtime and dies. They visit Wilcox and learn they need to find the third scroll on Mount Everest.The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies * Mr. Stupid NoHead attacks the Dancing Dorm.The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation 2nd 2020 The S.M.S.B. undertakes a perilous summit across Mount Everest to obtain the third and final scroll. 3rd 2003 Annie McCallin is born.Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2020 The Ambush at the McCallin House is initiated. 4th 2012 Valiera Nelson vapes in the middle of the night at 4 p.m. She subsequently has a hard day and it deeply saddens her.D.I.T. Website 2020 The S.M.S.B. flees to New Hampshire. 5th 2020 Baby Strength is kidnapped by Black and Walters. Minutes later, the Lunch Money Bandit is arrested by Officer Walltalker. 6th 2020 * The Battle of Tsala is fought. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Merlin's second apprentice are killed off. * Lindsay Kellerman joins the S.M.S.B. Books 2018: The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat is released to universal acclaim. 7th 2020 * Hell Burnbottom is appointed as the new NoHead Grandmaster. * Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 8th 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 9th 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 10th 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. 11th 2012 Summer Petersen figures out how to do her Math in regards to homeschooling after looking over it with GTR-10.Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude 2020 Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman are discharged from Rome American Hospital. Books 2012: The Epic Valentine's Day Wishing Quest 13th 2012 Nelson changes her profile picture and background to a picture of her vaping and telling viewers to stay high, and a picture of the Mark of the Beast. 14th 2012 Battle of Orem: Masculine Quarters is overrun and destroyed by the Cavaliers of Thornton, forcing the Armies of Organa to evacuate. 17th 2020 * Baby Intelligence learns via phone call that he has made the team for Crodela.The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer, Chapter 4 (News From Woodbury) 18th 2011 In Health class, Charles meets Valiera Nelson following a game to determine seating and quickly feels drawn to her. 2020 * Baby Intelligence is awarded a medal by Mayor Ai Chiou for destroying Mr. Stupid NoHead. 19th 2011 The following day, Charles greets Nelson, at which point he has already realized he feels what he will much later identify as "obsessive love" for her. Meanwhile, Nelson is merely cordial towards him and doesn't reciprocate at all. 20th 2011 Nelson falls asleep and does not turn up at school until after sixth period. When she arrives, Charles learns that she is dating Blaise Parton, much to his horror. 2012 Charles is once again given the chance to join the Armies of Organa, but he continues to decline. 24th 2011 Eegan Grover is born to Corey and Zira Miranda Grover. 2012 Charles runs into Rose Johannson and hugs her tightly. She asks why they had no contact and he said that legally speaking, they aren't supposed to talk because Leah had placed a restraining order on her. Johannson suggests that they meet in secret and Charles assures her that he could not care less that she was a Cavalier. 25th 2020 *Baby Intelligence plays his first Crodela match.The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer Writing by D. Isaac Thomas: "Summer Petersen" at D.I.T. Website Contradictions There are numerous contradictions in the timeline. Some of them are more obvious, such as the Fall of the Government and murder of in 1995, meaning that in the D.I.T. Literary Universe, never took office and presumably does not exist. This is supported on the "Presidents" article on D.I.T. Website. Another example is the destruction of the Empire State Building in 2013. If the canonical timeline of the DLU is correct, there are several anachronisms in the novels. For instance, Valiera Nelson joined Instagram on April 1, 2010, even though the website was not created until October of the same year. See Also *Calendar (Mutantry-2001) *Timeline **Before 19th Century **19th Century **1900s **1910s **1920s **1930s **1940s **1950s **1960s **1970s **1980s **1990s **After 22nd Century References Category:Calendar (Mutantry-2001)